


As we slide across the floor

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Xu Minghao Rules [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, guard!Minghao, inspired by woozifi’s art, kingdom au, prince!Mingyu, the usual bickering gyuhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Prince Mingyu was having trouble with dancing. Minghao wasn't being a supportive guard.Or maybe he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woozifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozifi/gifts).



> Hi, woozifi. We’ve never talked before and you didn’t ask for this, but I follow your blog and was inspired by [this drawing of yours](http://woozifi.tumblr.com/post/153152769672/just-some-good-ol-fashioned-gyuhao-dancing-on). I took the liberty to interpret it into the form of this fic. I don’t know why it’s Kingdom AU, your drawing is of them in modern casual clothes. My brain is weird.

Mingyu tried to move his feet across the floor, arms raised up as they hugged his imaginary dancing partner. He tried his best practicing the movements his dancing teacher taught him earlier, but a glance at the row of mirrors at one side of the room told him that he still looked awkward as ever. Nothing fancy about the steps, yet he tripped over his own feet every minute or so. It was pathetic as a prince.

While he struggled, he heard a scoff from one corner of the room. It made him stopped his steps immediately and snapped his head towards the only other person in the room, Minghao.

Minghao had his mocking face, a look that had been all too familiar for Mingyu. He’d seen it countless of times during the past 6 years, from the day Minghao started to escort Mingyu as a protégé under Mingyu’s previous guard, through the days Minghao was his main guard and up until now when they’re both 16. Part of Minghao’s duty was to follow Mingyu everywhere anytime. He even stood by right outside the door when Mingyu was taking a bath. The only other time they were not in the same room was when Mingyu was sleeping at night. Minghao wouldn’t be in his room, but in a special room next to his so that Minghao’s ready to fight any threats that might come.

In all those time spent together, Minghao’s mocking face appeared too often. He always had something to tease Mingyu with and showed that face every time. Mingyu hated it.

“Shut up, Minghao,” said Mingyu with irritated voice.

“I didn’t say anything.” Somehow the mocking look was already replaced by the feigning innocence look that had fooled everyone but Mingyu. Seriously, Mingyu had never known other guards that was as discourteous and cunning as Minghao.

“You scoffed.”

“Prince Mingyu seems to be so tired to be hearing things.”

Mingyu glared. The audacity.

Meanwhile, a small cheeky smile graced Minghao’s lips as he walked towards Mingyu. Suddenly Mingyu felt nervous. He was used to having Minghao around him all the time, but never in close proximity. It always made his heart beat a hundred times faster and it’s hard to do anything like that.

Yet now Minghao was closing in, slipping himself inside Mingyu’s personal space. They were so close that Mingyu could see each strands of Minghao’s eyelashes if he squinted hard. It was very, very bad for his well-being, so he casted his gaze forward to the wall across. He’s grateful that he was slightly taller than Minghao, he could avoid eye contact.

He was so focused on avoiding Minghao’s eyes that he failed to notice until Minghao hold his hands, guiding one of them to Minghao’s waist and the other to Minghao’s own hand.

“Wha--?”

“You’re so terrible I can’t watch. I’m teaching you.”

“Huh? Can you even dance?”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “I’m the royal prince’s personal guard. I can’t be an uncivilized man,” he said like it’s the most obvious thing.

Mingyu tried to respond to that but couldn’t come up with anything. It seemed that Minghao had enough with teasing and started to drag Mingyu across the floor.

Minghao was surprisingly patient. He went slowly when Mingyu still tripped on his steps, guiding Mingyu until Mingyu started to get used. Mingyu felt a sense of comfort he had never tasted before when doing the dance. He even started to enjoy it.

“Hmph.” Minghao huffed with a satisfied look on his face. “You got it, Prince Mingyu,” he ended with a wide smile.

Mingyu couldn’t take his gaze off Minghao’s face. Minghao’s smile and sparkling eyes were all too captivating, Mingyu was trapped. A part of his brain raised an alarm, panicking over what Minghao would think of Mingyu so blatantly staring at him like this. But Minghao’s smile never ceased and his gaze never left Mingyu’s. Mingyu eventually decided that everything was fine. In fact, everything felt amazing as they continued to slide across the floor, steps in harmony, eyes intertwined.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I dream of your smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087448) by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa)




End file.
